Shukketsu Clan
Is an age-old clan that specializes in Shukketsu Manipulation Technique, which is a technique that depends on the user's blood-type and the opponent's blood-type. The clan was founded by Shukketsu Utu in hopes of breeding children to pass on his technique. The majority of the clan, over the years, have died out due to the World Government seeing them as a threat. However, few still exist. The current members of the clan created an organization known as Mugen with Shukketsu Neno being the current leader of. The current head of the Shukketsu Clan is III. Overview The founder of the Shukketsu Clan, Shukketsu Utu, was around before the Void Century. He lived on an island that no longer exists, and was considered a freak by its residents because of his interest in Science, mostly the human body and blood. Thus, he experimented on corpses of fallen residents daily, learning more about the human body and its functions. This angered the citizens and disgusted them, as he experimented on dead bodies of their fallen loved ones, and dared tamper with them. He was chased by residents on a daily basis, until one day they decided to give up on chasing him away from the graves and kill him for his demonic deeds. However, by the time they reached his household, Utu was nowhere around. Utu left to a different island. In hopes of finding a new home. He searched the seas for days, but found nothing and was running low on supplies. That was when a storm broke out, and he found himself washed up on an island. This island was what the Shukketsu Clan currently inhabits, NAME HERE. The residents took in Utu, fed him, and gave him a home. However, most of the residents were near death, due to an incurable illness. Utu saw this illness, and asked the residents if he could experiment on those that have fallen to see what the illness is, and find a cure. The residents approved of his request, and Utu began studying. Eventually, Utu found a cure, and cured some of the citizens, but the majority of them were too far within the illness to be cured, so they eventually died out. With the small amount of residents left, Utu was worried that he was going to be alone in his life once more. But, that changed when he met a woman who treated him well. They became friends quickly, and eventually, love was born between the two of them, they got married, and they had their first child. However, his wife died during birth, making Utu live the rest of his life in despair. Due to this despair, he created a certain technique in hopes of being able to revive those that have fallen. This, however, wasn't successful, as he was limited because of his old age, and the technique itself was imperfect. After his wife's death, Utu changed his last name to Shukketsu in hopes of passing his technique down so that no one would have to suffer anymore, and hoping that someone along the line would improve the technique. Eventually, Utu's child grew up, and was taught the technique. His father was near death, and Utu's child was at his deathbed hearing his father's final words to him. "My son, my entire life has been nothing but a horrible nightmare until I met your mother and had you. After her death, I couldn't live anymore, but I had to protect you, as I am your father. Do this old man a favor, and continue the Shukketsu Clan's bloodline... Find out the secrets of the technique I've taught you. Create 7 different children with a blood-type different than yours. Teach them this technique... And thus... The clan will continue. Don't let my will die out, son.... Just like his father requested, Utu's son bred with different women until he had children with different blood-types, his being the 8th and final differing blood-type. The children were taught the technique and mastered their powers, allowing Utu's son to see what each blood-type held when using the technique. The Shukketsu Clan was fully created then, and soon, the original inhabitants of the island died out, and was then inhabited by the Shukketsu Clan entirely. The Shukketsu Clan lived on, passing down the technique to the newer members of the clan. However, shortly after the Void Century, when the World Government was created, they feared in the Shukketsu Clan's power, and wanted them wiped out. The attack was successful, but few remained and fled to a different island. There, they repopulated, but it wasn't enough, so, the ones that were able to escape the World Government died out, and the newer generation of the Shukketsu Clan returned to their home island. It was shortly after that III had children of his own, Neno and Isis. The other "newer generation" members had children of their own. The "newer generation" that came with the island with III died out, leaving III and his wife, Shukketsu Opua, to watch over the children by their lonesome. Watching the children growing up, III and Opua taught the children the Shukketsu Manipulation Technique, and eventually formed the organization Mugen. Despite the majority of them not being "blood-related", they act as though they were a family, and have taken care of each other since then.